


Love You, Like You

by chiara_394jrrt



Category: Newkidd (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, hansol is sappy, hugs and kisses, i think, i'm so soft for junsol, inspired by the 4th episode of onado's behind the scenes, junsol crisis, just pure fluff, kinda cliche lines, so much cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiara_394jrrt/pseuds/chiara_394jrrt
Summary: Jun wakes up in the middle of the night and Hansol is worried about him.[ Inspired by the 4th episode of the behind the scenes of UNB's reality: Onado."Does Hansol like Jun the most in UNB?" ]





	Love You, Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm back!  
> I checked the Junsol tag various times these days, but I couldn't find anything new, so here I am to add more content!  
> As the tags already say, this ff is pure fluff. I'm so soft for Junsol, I can't write anything but fluff, damn ;;  
> I'm not complaining, though, as I don't think I'm that literate in English to write a proper and strong fan fiction angst.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologise in advance for any mistake you might find! If you do, please tell me, so I'll be able to correct them and improve.  
> I hope you'll like it! ♥

Hansol woke up slowly, a gentle caress leaving shivers down his right arm. He had always been a light sleeper, every little sound or contact waking him up almost immediately. Lately, though, he had had no problem sleeping all night long, without waking up even once, but that was mostly because of Jun's presence. Since they had started sleeping in the same bed, cuddling and legs intertwined, Hansol had been getting all the sleep he needed. Of course, there were still exceptions, like the days in which they had such packed schedules that they didn't have the time to rest properly at all. Those were the days in which Hansol collapsed into bed, clothes still on, and immediately passed out.

Jun, on the other hand, was a heavy sleeper. The younger would fall asleep rapidly, and then he would not move an inch or make a sound until he woke up the morning after. Hansol would then fall asleep a few minutes later, comforted by one of Jun's arm keeping him close by the waist, the other pillowing his neck, his deep and slow breath against his nape and the warmth of his body all around him. Hansol had got so used to sleeping in Jun's arms that now he had problems resting without him by his side. They had slept so many times together, like that, and Jun had never woken up during the night – it usually was the opposite.  

That's how he knew that something was wrong with Jun. He was awake, even if Hansol remembered him falling asleep. 

Jun's hand was gently caressing Hansol's right arm, his breathing uneven. The younger hadn't even noticed that Hansol was awake yet, which meant he was deep in thought. 

"Jun-ah?" Hansol whispered to get the other's attention. Jun's hand immediately stopped. Hansol felt the other's body tense, relaxing soon after. 

The younger left a gentle kiss on the elder's nape, before asking: "Did I wake you up, hyung?" His voice was low and soft, and also a little apologetic. 

Hansol turned in Jun's arms to look at him. He could barely see the other's face, as the room was too dark, but he managed to find his lips nonetheless and he kissed him briefly. "Don't worry about it," he answered, voice still thick with sleep. He raised one of his hand to Jun's cheek, caressing it slowly as the other closed his eyes in bliss. 

"What's wrong, Jun-ah?" he asked, after a few seconds. The younger opened his eyes, an indecipherable expression on his face. 

"Nothing," Jun answered. Something in his voice told Hansol that he was either lying or hiding something. Maybe both. "Everything's fine." That surely didn't manage to convince Hansol that “ _everything_ ” was “ _fine_ ”. Jun was such a bad liar, he was probably worse than Hansol himself. 

"Why are you awake, then?" He replied, patiently. Jun stayed quiet for a moment, before pulling the elder close to him by the waist. Instead of answering the question, Jun just kissed him. Hansol felt his own heart accelerate, as it always did when the younger pressed their lips together. With Jun drawing circles on his side with one hand, carding his fingers through his hair with the other, and their lips connected, Hansol couldn't think. He felt himself relax at the contact, forgetting whatever had happened before. Well, fuck. 

The kiss began slow and sweet, a mere movement of lips, but then it got deeper after Jun's tongue traced his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hansol automatically parted his lips, and he left out a low whine while the other's tongue explored the inside of his mouth. Hearing the sound, Jun became more eager and moved his hand from Hansol's side to his hip, gently pushing him so that the elder had his back against the mattress. The younger settled on top of him, between his legs, and Hansol just let him do as he pleased. Jun had the special ability to make Hansol relax and go pliant with his ministrations, no matter what, when or where. 

Jun now had one forearm by Hansol's head, for leverage, while the other hand was gripping hard at his hip. Hansol thought that that would have probably left marks, but he couldn't care less. He cared about Jun all around him, though, and his soft lips and warm mouth and warm body; he cared about how he could feel the younger's muscles shift under his hands, placed on Jun's back. 

Jun broke the kiss to catch his breath and looked at the man panting under him. By the way his eyes darkened, Hansol could tell the younger was enjoying what he was seeing. Jun’s gaze was so intense and predatory-like that it managed to turn Hansol on – more than he already was. 

“Jun-ah,” he whispered, shakily, pulling his boyfriend closer by the back of his neck. Jun didn't hesitate to kiss him again, deep and filthy, using more tongue and teeth than necessary. As long as Jun was pressed that close to him, though, Hansol didn't mind a bit. 

“You're hot,” Jun murmured against his lips, with a low groan. In response, the elder moved his hand on Jun’s hair, carding through them with his fingers and gripping tight. A moan escaped both Hansol’s and Jun’s mouth when Jun, as an instinctive reaction to the hair pulling, rocked against him. Hansol thanked whatever god existed that the sounds were muffled by the kiss, as he suddenly remembered that they were not alone in the dormitory. He slid both of his hands to Jun’s chest, gently pushing him back and breaking the kiss. He heard Jun groan at the loss of contact, and he bit back a smirk. 

When he opened his eyes a moment later, Jun was staring at him, a frown on his face and clearly unhappy about the interruption. The younger tried to lower himself to kiss him again, but Hansol stopped him before he could. 

“Were you trying to distract me?” Hansol asked, voice low, remembering why they were awake in the first place. As his mind cleared, Jun’s motives behind his actions became obvious. Hansol both loved and hated Jun’s habit of kissing him senseless whenever he didn't want to face an argument. The younger knew his kisses made Hansol lose complete focus on everything, and he used them to his advantage when he wasn't ready to discuss yet. Hansol should have been angry, but with Jun looking at him with puppy eyes and a pout on his face he couldn't. 

The younger nodded, a silent response to the previous question, before plopping down on the mattress next to his boyfriend. When Hansol turned to face him, Jun had a guilty expression on his face and his eyes were solely focused on the roof on top of them. He slid an arm around the younger’s waist, leaving a kiss on his shoulder as a form of reassurance. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he murmured, looking intently at the other. At the question, Jun tilted his head to him, stared for a few seconds and then turned on his side, hugging Hansol back. He hid his face in the elder’s neck and intertwined their legs together, finding the most comfortable position. 

“You’re not mad?” Jun whispered, lips softly brushing against his neck. Hansol shivered. 

“No, I’m not mad, Jun-ah,” he answered, honestly, while he caressed his head. He was too soft for the other man, he was aware of it. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, both of them silent. Hansol didn't want to pressure Jun into anything, so he waited for the other to feel comfortable enough to start talking. 

“It may sound stupid,” Jun started, still not looking up. Hansol just held him tighter. “But... remember the lie detector test from the other day?” The elder nodded in response, thinking back at that particular moment. They were shooting clips for their reality show, and everyone had taken a turn to try the lie detector machine, Hansol included. It hadn't been a nice experience: that thing hurt more than it seemed. 

“Just,“ the younger murmured, his voice so low that Hansol wouldn't have heard it if they weren't so close. “I asked you if you liked me the most and you answered yes, but then that thing said you lied and I know I shouldn't be taking that seriously, because it's just a game, but it still took me off guard and-“ he interrupted himself to catch his breath, as he was talking too fast. “And I just can't stop thinking about it.” 

Hansol hummed, thinking about his reply. He didn't think Jun would have taken that lie detector so seriously. He probably should have talked to him about it, just to be sure. He didn’t want his boyfriend to be sad because of him.

"Jun, look at me," He traced Jun's jawline with his fingers and then tapped gently on his skin, to encourage him to lift his head. The younger did as asked, raising his head and his eyes to the elder. "I want you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say, okay?" Hansol cupped both of Jun's cheeks, staring at his eyes. The other's mood was still down, and Hansol felt his heart break while looking at him.

Hansol waited for Jun to nod, before talking. "I was lying because I don't like you, Jun-ah," he started, gently rubbing the other's cheekbones with his thumbs. "I love you."

Jun gaped at him, speechless. Hansol kept staring at him, while he waited for the other to process what he had said. Still, he was nervous. Very nervous. It was the first time he had said those three words to him out loud, after all. He would have never said them in front of a camera like he had been tempted to do a few days ago. He had thought about them, though, and they were the only thing he had had on his mind while his hand rested on the lie detector. Just those three words, repeated endlessly, while he looked at Jun in front of him. He had been so gone, at that moment, that the words had almost slipped out of his mouth. He'd had to look away from the other to control himself.

After a few seconds, Jun smiled. Hansol saw the moment the other's eyes lit up, filled with joy. The butterflies in Hansol's stomach were going wild. His breath hitched as Jun leaned in, pressing their lips together. He was still smiling.

“I love you, too, Hansol hyung,” Jun whispered, their lips brushing. Only then Hansol fully relaxed, his body previously tense in nervousness. Hearing those words made his heartbeat, already fast from before, accelerate. That was, in Hansol's opinion, the most beautiful sentence that had ever left Jun's mouth. He wanted to hear them again. Maybe he could record the younger saying them with his phone and use the audio as his ringer.

The elder let their foreheads touch and closed his eyes, savouring the moment.

After a minute or so, Jun started chuckling. The younger muffled the sound with his hand, and Hansol opened his eyes to look at him. “What is it, now?” he asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

“That was so cheesy,” Jun answered, now giggling. Hansol lightly punched in in the arm, murmuring an amused “Shut up, you liked it” as the younger pulled him close and kissed his head.

“Go back to sleep, now,” the elder said, hiding his face in the crook of Jun’s neck. “We have a fansign tomorrow, we should rest.” Hansol felt the younger nod.

“Good night, hyung." Hansol knew by the younger's voice that he was already half-asleep.

“Good night, Jun-ah,” he replied, then focusing on Jun’ breathing and heartbeat to lull himself back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/letsbeginchiara


End file.
